


there is nothing

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comatose Castiel (Supernatural), Dark, Gags, Human Castiel, Hurt, Hurt Castiel, Isolation, Kinktober 2018, Latex, M/M, Plugs, Psychological Trauma, Tube Feeding, blindfold, for everyone, hood, latex body suit, no senses, not able to move, will get better in a few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 13 - Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex |Gags| CreampieCastiel is captured while he is vulnereable and human. His unkown assailants issolate him with a special suit that cuts off all his senses and leaves him unable to move a finger, and relying on tubes to keep him alive. He loses time, and himself. Will anyone come to save him?





	there is nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late! I know I'm late!! I'm sorry!! 
> 
> This work was messing with my muse, in the sense that it refused to let me do anything else but also refused to be written ... joy. It will have multiple chapters, and they might show up during or after kinktober is over ... so sometime in the future (I'm sure)

Cas knew only one thing, he’d been here too long. So long, he didn’t even remember how long he'd been here.

Wherever he was.

Captured.

Taken.

Wrapped up and stashed away.

Forgotten.

 

He breathed.

 

Slowly.

 

Controlled.

 

Alone.

So alone.

Cut off from the rest of the world in every way possible.

He’d been a part of a vast universe once.

And now.

 

Another breath.

 

Now he was nothing but his body.

He doubted even that.

Reality was questionable.

In every, _every_ way possible he’d been cut off from the world. Hell, even his nose was plugged.

Two tubes integrated into the damned hood that fed him air but denied him any sense of where he was being kept.

But they were good tubes. They let him breathe.

Breath in.

 

 

Breath out.

 

Breath in.

 

 

 

 

Breath out.

 

He knew he still had lungs.

Lungs, and a heart.

The plugs in his ears stopping him from hearing _anything_.

 

 

Anything but his own heartbeat, and the sound of air filtering in and out of his lungs.

The inside sounds.

 

It was good to know he still had a heart.

 

 

 

A heart and lungs.

 

 

 

 

 

Were there people around? Was anyone around?

Did anything even exist outside of his kneecapped senses?

Did anything exist anymore?

 

 

 

He couldn't even _blink_. The stupidly effective blindfold tight enough against his eyes that opening them was impossible. Wrapped, and wrapped, and wrapped.

Pressure, and breath, and beat.

 

Everything held in place with a hood. The hood was worse than the body suit.

 

 

He could have dealt with not being able to feel a slight breeze, could even deal with being immobilized. But this? The plugs and the gag, and the tubes that brought air and food and water … he hated those.

 

 

 

Hated them so much.

 

He'd hated them from the very beginning.

 

He hated that no one was coming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No one was coming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Something gurgled in the tube that was a part of the gag, and he hoped there would be more than a drop this time.

It would just pass through him, but he needed to know his tongue still existed.

The tube bypassed most of it, but if he concentrated hard and wriggled the muscle a bit he could ease some moisture forward.

 

 

Sometimes.

 

 

Cas was sure he’d managed it at least once.

 

 

 

 

Probably.

 

 

 

 

 

He breathed.

 

 

Breath in.

 

 

 

 

Breath out.

 

 

 

 

Breath in.

 

 

Suspended.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alone.

 

 

 

 

 

So alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Water.

It was water.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He used to fly among the stars. Used to watch the earth turn.

Now all he had were the odd shapes when he closed his eyes tighter.

 

Pressure. Pressure and shapes, and breath, and beats.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No one was coming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The cramp in his jaw returned, and Cas cursed its existence. It pulled him in.

Pulled him down.

He used to fly amongst the stars.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now there was no sky anymore.

 

 

 

Nothing but breath.

 

Breath in.

 

 

 

Breath out.

 

Breath in.

 

 

 

Breath out.

 

Slow.

 

Controlled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lonely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So lonely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No one was coming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cas remembered his fingers.

He used to use them to hold things.

He had no fingers now.

 

Just,

 

Just a vague sense of blood moving into something that might have once been a finger.

There nothing.

 

 

 

No one.

 

 

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

 

He dreamed sometimes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He counted sometimes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tried to remember colours.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Textures.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Touch.

 

A different touch than the suit and the hood and the blindfold and the gag and the plugs and the tubes.

 

 

 

 

 

He hated the tubes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No one was coming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The horror of light cut through his entire world.

 

The hood was gone.

It couldn’t be gone.

The gag was gone.

 

He screamed.

 

It was all too much.

Too much.

Too much.

Too much.

Too much.

Too much light.

Too much sound.

Too many smells.

 

“Cas!”

“Stop yelling, Dean. You’re over stimulating him.”

“Yeah well he’s not responding!”

“He’s screaming.”

 

He couldn’t focus.

It was _too much_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Cas!”

Cas whimpered.

“Cas! Focus!”

He didn’t want to focus. Focussing hurt. There was darkness when he closed his eyes and pulled away from this new, weird dream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Cas?”

There was a prick in his arm, and the pain on top of the noise had him running away, wishing he could just dream of stars and shapes again.

Stars and shapes hurt less.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Come on, buddy. It’s me, Dean.”

He remembered that name.

 

 

Maybe.

“Hey, Cas. It’s me again. Dean. Please respond, man.”

 

 

 

 

“You think you can drink some water for me? Come on. Please, Cas.”

 

Water dropped onto his tongue, and Cas was glad the tubes were working again. His mouth had been dry for so long.

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Cas. Me again. Dean. Sorry I didn’t get to talk to you yesterday. Sam said he gave you some water again. I had to go out on a salt’n’burn. You know how it goes, right?”

 

 

 

“Hey, Cas. It’s been seven days now, man. Can you even hear me?”

 

 

“Hey, Cas. Please wake up, buddy.”

 

 

“I miss you, Cas. Please. Please wake up.”

 

 

“Hey, Cas. Dean again. Me. Hey. Uh. Sam gave me one of these shakes for you to drink. Need to keep you strong, huh buddy? Can you swallow for me? Please.”

The feeding tube wasn’t as nice as the water ones, it was better than nothing.

 

 

“Hey, Cas. Dean again. Sam’s looking into one of those moving mattresses so you don’t get sores n’stuff. But I’d rather you woke up.”

Cas didn’t like the sound of that word.

Moving.

He couldn’t move.

It was getting harder to hear his heart, what if his heart was leaving?

 

“Hey, Cas. please wake up. I need you. I need you here, with me.”

The dream sounded nice.

It came and went.

But it was always nice.

 

 

 

“I love you. Please, Cas. I love you. I love you, man. Pease wake up. Please?”

There was something wet on his face.

The?

The hood was gone?

Cas moved his tongue.

Teeth!

He could touch his teeth!

The gag was gone.

Barely daring to hope, he tried his fingers.

They moved.

They existed!

 _He_ existed!

“Please, man. Please wake up. I love you. I love you so much. Please.”

Dean!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... distention and tentacles!! In another freak weather event, tomorrow is probably going to be crack (and tentacly) with some hurt but not dark!


End file.
